Mysterious Secret of Draco Malfoy
by Morag X. Henegev
Summary: I don't have to tell you, you already know what is about. Draco's secret. JUST READ THE STORY. IT'S NOT LONG.
1. Default Chapter Title

Okay, the story is stupid, I know. There is hundreds of stories with name similar to this, and are all about Draco Malfoy's deepest and darkest secret (no not really, but read the story). Some of them are about Draco loving Ron, which suck. Other ones are about Draco getting beaten up by his father. I know that. That's not secret anymore. Everyone knows that. Draco is lucky. I swear I wish I was getting beaten up from my parents instead of grounding, and not getting allowance. When they beat you up, they forgot all about what you did, and keep giving you money. In my case I don't get any allowance, and I can't hang out with my friends, which suck.

So just read the story, and please review it. 

Mysterious Secret of Draco Malfoy

Draco really thought it might a drag if he had to spend all day working. It was very hard without it. His dealer hadn't sent him supplies in last three weeks, and he was already running out of some stuff. 

During the Potion class he was extremely nervous, like he always was when he don't get what he needs. And no he needed it more then ever. His face was pale (key paler then usual) and sweat was running down his brow. People were staring at him. Even Snape was worried if something happened to his favorite student. Pansy was there, and she was staring at Draco all the time. She didn't know what happened to a guy she had crush on.

After class was finally over, they went to the Great Hall to have some lunch. Draco felt so bad that Crabbe and Goyle have to almost escort him to the Slytherin table. People kept staring at him. He just looked back with his eyes. People around him could see that the edges of Draco's eyeballs were red. 

Draco couldn't eat. Was just looking at people, feeling hunger, but not willpower to come and eat. He didn't want to. Suddenly an owl came, descending into the hall. Everybody was slightly surprised about that. Usually owls would come during the breakfast time. Draco finally showed interest in what was happening. He hoped that owl is for him. And it was. It descended in front of him, carrying a small brown package. Draco happily took the package, and exited the Hall. People were staring after him, but no one followed him.

Draco forgot how bad he felt, how he had some kind of temperature, how did he behave just a minute ago. He settled inside a dungeon. He knew no one was there. He took out the package, and opened it carefully. It had some white thing in it. Draco did all what he was supposed to. Then he got it through his skin. A blood was visible in the liquid he was running inside his body. 

A blood was visible inside a liquid, or a drug which people call heroin.

~The end~

Story isn't for kids really. But I always thought that Draco was taking drugs. He is rich. All rich kids do that. Well almost all. Maybe I was too hard on him with heroin. That is really a strong drug. Maybe he is smoking something like marijuana, something light. But you get the point.

~*Maria*~


	2. Default Chapter Title

Flame me, do what ever you want to. I had to write this. It's about Harry and his friends discovering Draco. You may call me a moron, an idiot, however you want to, but just remember one thing. Today, during my school time, I was pretty hyper (as I always am), and I was laughing whole class. So one guy asked me after did I take any drug. Well my idiotic answer was, not that I didn't, or I just smoked something, but it was that I took double dose of heroin this morning. So he thinks I am a freak, well I am. A little. (He is pretty hot, by the way)

Mysterious Secret of Draco Malfoy II

Draco was lying on the floor. He was staring blankly at the dungeon ceiling. He saw horses. Headless horsemen on them. He also saw starts, and moon. He felt wonderful. 

_Ecstasy, joy, happiness, delight, elation, bliss, rapture, seventh heaven, thrill…_

During the Transfiguration class, Harry and his friends earned detention. They were heading towards the dungeon, carrying brooms (the ones for sweeping), and buckets filled with hot water and detergent. 

They were walking down the stairs, making loud noise.

Draco couldn't hear them. The two wonderful heroin hours expired, and then crisis comes. This was Draco's first time to go with something so strong like pure heroin. He usually did something like cocaine, or just _snow_ how he preferred to call it. First time you use heroin it's wonderful. It's delight. Then you can never get that feeling again. You take bigger and bigger dose, and it's worse and worse. Then one day you can't stand. You want to have that feeling again, but you can't.

You just overdose it.

You know what comes next.

Coffin, church, Mass, grave, tomb, and a memory on a person that went inside that white trash hell. 

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – Hermione's scream was heard all over the dungeon.

Draco Malfoy was lying on the floor, his body shaking. _Crisis._ He's eyes were red. He was awfully white, and he was staring with frantic look, on his face.

Harry quickly run upstairs to get the headmaster. When he got him downstairs, Hermione already fainted, while Ron tried to get Draco right. He couldn't

When they got him in the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey knew what was with Draco. His parents were called, and he was now laying in the room, and under strong medicines. Oppositely he would still shake. 

No one was allowed in his room. Then just his father came. Lucius was led inside the Madam Pomfrey's office, where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Snape, and Dumbledore were.

-What happened? – Said Lucius, looking hysterically around the room. He didn't even notice Harry and his friends.

-Your son is fine Lucius. – Said Snape. – However, he did something awful.

-What? – Lucius had shaken his head feverishly.

-Just sit down Lucius – said Dumbledore, making Lucius sit down. – Your son will tell you himself. Poppy, please go and get young Mr Malfoy.

Madam Pomfrey went to get Draco. They returned after few minutes. Draco was white, and his eyes were red. He was sort of okay now. When he saw his father he was frightened. He knew very good how awful Lucius can be.

-Draco – Lucius said, standing up, and looking at his son.

-Draco, tell your father what you did – Snape said slowly.

Draco gulped. His father's anxious face expression could turn into mean one every second. 

-Heroin – Draco said quietly, but his father seemed to read from his lips.

-What the fu*k? What the he*l do you think that you are doing? Pure one? – Lucius snapped on his son.

Draco just nodded with his head. Lucius just came closer, and said through his teeth:

-Stay still – then he started slapping Draco with his hands. He did it for very long time, and every time when he would fall down on the floor, Draco would have to stand up for his father to slap him again.

After, when Draco surely received enough punishment, and surely Lucius's hands survived more pain from hitting, then Draco's face, Lucius stopped.

Draco and Lucius were left alone in the office. Draco was sitting on the chair, clutching his face. At the same time, Lucius was pacing the room, occasionally shouting looks out of the window, clutching his hands. 

-Take this – Lucius threw something to Draco.

-Like I want anything from you, after you embarrassed me. – Draco said.

Lucius sighed, and took the thing Draco threw on the floor. It was small package. 

-Draco I don't blame you for taking drugs, but pure heroin? Even I never used it. – Said Lucius passing Draco the packages.

Draco unwrapped it. Small pills were in there. They were all wrapped in papers. He looked at his father at astonished.

Lucius took some white stuff out of his robe pocket, and got it on the glass-covered table, of Madam Pomfrey.

-Father, I don't understand you? What are those? – Draco asked, looking at his father. Lucius was carefully dividing that white thing on the table. 

-Draco let me tell you something. I beat you up because I had to. Again, I don't blame you for taking drugs. That's LSD – Lucius was saying as he rolled hundred American dollars note. 

-Father, are you – Draco asked his father. Lucius was just ready to do it, but Draco's interrupting made him angry.

-Draco for first time, and last one I'm telling you this: shut up when I'm doing drugs – said Lucius, and bent his head down. He started sniffing the white thing in. 

Draco was dazed. His own father? That can't be.

When Lucius finished doing that, he dropped in the chair. His nostrils were red, and he unbuttoned his collar. 

-Come here Draco. – Lucius ordered. He wasn't much high. He did this for years, and just normal sniffing couldn't satisfy his needs. 

Draco obeyed his father, and stood beside him. 

-Go Draco, get a little of the snow – said Lucius, passing his son another 100 note. 

_Snow, _Draco remembered that it was also his favorite was to call cocaine.

~The end~

No, I'm not taking any drugs, if that's what you want to know. I also don't smoke, or drink. But I tried all three of those, and they sucked. After I smoked I my voice turned awfully hoarse. Once I drank a glass of champagne, just to impress a guy, but my stomach was hurting me after. And about drugs, once I did hashish, and it really sucked. _Really_ sucked. 

This is moronable message of the story, but it is (you heard this about 1000 anywhere): Don't do drugs.

~*Maria*~

Postscript: if you want to know from where do I know all this stuff, well answer is that I read about it. And there's also www.streetdrugs.com (don't go there. It's site about drugs). You can find all information about drugs.


End file.
